OC Reality TV meme
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Yes, another meme XD But trust me, this one is fun so do this one :3


Reality TV Show Writing Meme!

This is from the website with all the OC Memes on it.

Rules:

- Choose 6 OC's.

- Put your OC's names in list of numbers and answer the questions with your OC's names instead of the number.

- Once an OC is evicted, you must choose the next consecutive number to fill in the question.

**Raquel, Hailey and Kaylen belong to HighOffOfSouthPark ;P**

**1.** Welcome to the House! Introduce the OC's and what their luxury item would be.

[1] Rydia J Hail – Mr Sheep, her cuddly toy

[2] Raquel – Her sketch pad

[3] Hailey – Her Thomas doll

[4] Kaylen – Her basketball

[5] Queenie – Her bag full of scarves

[6] Rocco – His gun

**2.** There are 3 bedrooms, 1 with 2 double beds, 1 with 2 single beds and 1 with only 2 matresses on the floor. Who pairs up with whom, is there an argument over who should get the better room, and how is this resolved?

_Rocco grunted as he punched Kaylen in the stomach once more and they shoved their way through the door as they saw the two double beds. _

"_Me and Rydia are getting the double beds!" Rocco yelled, frustrated._

"_No, me and Hailey are!" Kaylen shouted back, equally as frustrated. _

_Raquel turned to Queenie and smiled. "Want to go and grab the two single beds while we can?" Queenie nodded and grinned. _

_While Rocco and Kaylen argued, Rydia and Hailey quickly snuck into the double beds and dumped their stuff on there._

"_Hey guys, sorry, me and Hailey have got them which means you're stuck with the single beds"_

_Rocco and Kaylen paled and their jaws dropped._

**3.** Now they've decided where they're sleeping, they make their way to the living room but find that it is empty expect for a few large and heavy boxes which hold the furniture which [**Rydia**] and [**Kaylen**] have been told to put together within a time limit, how well do they do?

"_Kaylen, I can't lift this all. I'm too weak! I'm sorry" Rydia cried but blinked when she saw the whole living room done and Kaylen standing there, bored._

"_What?" Kaylen asked and shrugged as if it was nothing. _

_Rydia gawped._

**4.** The furniture's together, now for dinner and a rest! [**Queenie**] and [**Raquel**] are designated for cooking first. What do they cook? Do they work well together? Does their cooking go down well?

"_I've cooked before. This should be a piece of cake" Queenie winked and stuck her tongue out whilst waving her index finger in the air._

_Raquel smiled and shuffled a bit. "Okay, let's get started"_

_A loud boom and piles of smoke escaped from the kitchen as soon as they had started. Raquel glared at Queenie as her whole entire body and hair was covered in black dust and smoke. Queenie just blinked and licked her lips. _

"_Hmm, not bad…"_

**5.** A few days pass and a relationship is growing between [**Hailey**] and [**Rocco**], is it a good one or is it a bad one? What measures are made to make their relationship blossom, or stop them from attacking each other on sight?

"_So…" Rocco started, scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness. Rydia had told them to become better acquainted and they were trying but it was awkward. _

"_I like your abs" Hailey commented._

"_Thanks. I like your breasts" Rocco commented and then the silence came back. But not for long. "So, do you like video games?" _

_Hailey grinned. "Yes! Wanna play a game with me?"_

_Rocco grinned back and clapped his hands together. "Hell yeah!"_

**6.** A week has passed and it's time for an eviction! Someone hasn't put in their penny's worth and needs to be gotten rid of. Choose one OC, and have them say their weepy, or exuberant, goodbyes.

"_Nooooooo! Queenie, you can't go!" Rydia sobbed and wouldn't let go of her friend who managed a weak smile even though she was being evicted. _

"_Nooooo! You're the only sane one here. Please, stay! Don't leave me with these crazies!" Raquel shouted out, holding on for dear life to Queenie. _

_Queenie somehow managed to hug Rocco and told him to take care of Rydia. She waved her goodbyes to Kaylen and Hailey who hugged back and then Rocco and Kaylen both took Rydia and Raquel off of Queenie._

_Queenie then made her way up the stairs where she heard a crowd cheering._

_This is it…_

**7.** There's a siren in the middle of the night! [**Rydia**] has tried to escape with [**Hailey**] as accomplice, however they are both caught, who blames whom, and what is their punishment? Do the other house-mates suffer for it?

"_This is all Rydia's fault. She said she was going to get Queenie back and I only helped because…uh, she's…she offered me chocolate, okay?" Hailey yelled. _

_Rydia sat there grinning sheepishly._

_The next morning Rydia and Hailey were told to put on the orange prisoner uniform and were told to sit in a fake jail cell for 24 hours. Rocco tapped his foot in shame at Rydia and shook his head while Kaylen and Raquel both poked Hailey through the bars with a stick and giggled at it._

_Rydia and Hailey swore to never do anything bad again._

**8.** The next task appointed for them arrives in the form of a letter and a pack of bendy wires. They pick up the letter and read that housemates [**Kaylen**] and [**Evicted!**] must make a cube using the fewest number of wires possible within 30 minutes of time.

Do they manage it?

"_Fucking douches….I'm all on my own" Kaylen muttered as she built her cube and grinned in triumph when she managed it._

"_Suck on this, assholes!" Kaylen shouted at the cameras and flipped them the finger._

**9.** That evening, they find alcohol in the refridgerator and a karaoke machine in the living room. However, it is incredibly hard to set up and it's instructions are in Japanese. [**Hailey**] and [**Evicted!**] are bullied into geting it sorted. How do they get on?

"_Fuck this. Let's just drink the alcohol guys! Party time!" Hailey grabbed the bottles of alcohol and threw the instructions up in the air, not even bothering with them. _

_Rocco, Kaylen, Raquel and Rydia all stared at her with scared expressions. _

**10.** Eviction time! Eviction this time is based upon house-mates behaviour and performance in the last week, and sadly, [**Rydia**] and [**Hailey**]'s escape attempt has not impressed the higher hand.

[**Rydia**] or [**Hailey**] must go, choose, and have them say goodbye.

"_This is goodbye, my fellow peers and siblings!" Hailey commented, dramatically and Kaylen grinned at her._

_Raquel wiped some tears away with a napkin and swallowed._

_Rydia ran forward and hugged the life out of Hailey. "Don't go! I can't handle another one! You were my accomplice. I need you!"_

"_I'm sorry, Rydia, but this is goodbye. Take care" Hailey hugged her back and then hugged her family, sniffing and crying slightly. She tried hugging Rocco to which Rocco didn't agree to at first but then he got sad a bit and hugged her back._

_Hailey made her way up the stairs and heard that familiar cheer before sighing. She smiled and made her way up._

**11.** Confessions Time! Having been together for two weeks, how do the house-mates feel about the others? How do they feel about the evictions? Let's listen to them now.

_Rocco sat on the couch with Rydia playing with Kaylen's hair and Raquel sitting down next to Rocco. _

"_Uh…well, I'm a bit upset at the evictions and that was my cousin going there but" Raquel sighed. "You can't do anything about it, can you?"_

_Rocco rubbed his forehead. "Ugh, I always have to deal with Rydia whining when her friends leave her"_

"_Stop being a dick…" Kaylen muttered, flipping through her magazine. Rydia brushed Kaylen's long ponytail once again._

_Rocco glared. "Stop being a bitch then" Kaylen glared at him but said nothing as she wasn't all that bothered._

"_I love it here already~!" Rydia commented to which everyone turned to stare at her in wonderment. _

**12.** [**Rydia**] and [**Kaylen**] have become very close, and [**Evicted!**] is jealous and decides to confront [**Kaylen**] about it, what happens?

"_Queenie, for God's sake, stop yelling down the phone at me" Kaylen pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard Queenie shout some more._

"_Look, Queenie, we're just friends. We're just becoming closer, that's all. I'm not going to take her away from you or Rocco" Kaylen sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and held the phone to her ear._

_Rydia sat in her lap, listening and winced as she heard Queenie yell again. "Why is she so mad?"_

_Kaylen shook her head, shrugged and then smiled down at Rydia who smiled back in return. _

**13.** Their next task is to simply tidy the house, however, they have to do it blindfold, [**Kaylen**] cheats and [**Evicted!**] does nothing, such disobedience so late in the game earns them a time-out and their luxury item is taken away, how do they cope?

"_I swear to God, I didn't cheat! The blindfold was on me the whole time!" Kaylen yelled as she tried regaining her breath after getting angry. The basketball was up on top of the roof. _

_Kaylen suddenly climbed up onto the roof and got it down but threw it back up when the people threatened to evict her for not following the rules._

**14.** Due to the cheating in the previous task, the electricity in the building is cut, and the living room is locked off from them. [**Kaylen**] suggests a game of hide-and-seek, does anyone get injured in the dark? Does anyone take this moment to be naughty with another housemate?

"_But Rocco, I don't really think we should be making out in the dark while playing hide-and-seek" Raquel warned, shuffling nervously under the table with Rocco. _

"_So? Besides, they won't notice" Rocco smirked and leaned forward. _

_Their lips were centimetres away from each other and Raquel could feel his soft lips touch hers slightly, making her breath hitch. His big hands placed themselves on each side of her as he leaned forward while she placed one hand on his firm chest and one on the ground beside herself._

_One of Rocco's hands came to rest on the small of her back and he moved his blue eyes down to her pretty, pink lips before lightly grazing his teeth on her bottom lip. Raquel blushed and fluttered her eyelashes before closing them altogether. She ran her hand down to his well-built abs and licked her lips._

"_Ouch! My head…" _

_Rydia whined and they flickered on the lights making Raquel pull away from Rocco, blushing like a tomato. _

**15.** The living room is open to them again and inside is a television, an XBOX and four Guitar Hero guitars; a note stuck on the television lets them know that it is a play-off between [**Rydia**] and [**Evicted!**].

Who wins, and did they realise the loser would be evicted?

"_Um…I guess I win since, you know, Queenie's not here an all" Rydia said, pointing her finger at her lips as she stared at the screen with a plastic guitar strapped to her body. _

"_Yeah…" Kaylen commented, scratching her cheek as she stared at the screen. _

**16.** with only three house-mates left, tension starts to rise, [**Evicted!**] becomes super-competitive and starts taking over any tasks given to them. [**Evicted!**] Accepts a task before even hearing it, and it's challenging them to sit in a bath of maggots for half an hour.

How does [**Evicted!**] react and do they complete the task?

"_Yeah, I know, Queenie but they keep giving you tasks and of course, you're not here to do them so we don't know what the hell to do" Rydia explained, lounging on the couch in her PJ's. _

_Rydia sighed, looking out at the sky and dreamt of a place so free of stress._

_She then blinked as she realized Queenie was trying to get her attention from down the phone still._

**17.** Another Confession. Poor [**Kaylen**] is starting to suffer from cabin fever and is sure the others are out to get them. Let's listen to their ranting.

"_You're all crazy if you think I'll go down without a fight! Put your guns and weapons down! I'm warning you. You've all been out to get me, I just know it! You can't fool me. This is where I show you that you can't earn my trust back and I'll show you that I'll win this with or without you guys! Stay back!" Kaylen yelled._

"_Kaylen, why are you yelling at the cactuses?" Raquel asked, as she walked past to get to the kitchen. _

_Kaylen blinked and her eye twitched as she kept her finger frozen pointing to the cactuses. _

**18.** The house-mates realise they are quite quickly running out of food, and find three unlabelled tins in a cupboard, with blindfolds next to them and a letter explaining that two tins are sliced peaches, one is dog-food, they must each choose a tin with their blindfolds on.

Who gets the dog-food, and evicted?

"_Noooooooo! Raquel! DON'T you dare leave!" Rydia yelled as Raquel headed for the door. _

_Raquel blinked before sighing. "Guys, I have to go. Besides that dog food was disgusting and I want mum to cook me something to get the taste away" Raquel explained, smiling shyly. _

_Rocco glared at nothing in particular, not even looking at anyone. He then sighed before walking straight up to Raquel who blinked in return. _

_Locking his eyes with hers, he grabbed her face in his hands and smacked his lips against hers and brushed his right hand in her brown hair. Raquel placed her hands on his broad shoulders and kissed back before she pushed away, lightly._

_She sighed before waving goodbye and walking up the stairs. Cheers were heard and Raquel smiled._

**19.** The final task denotes the winner of the entire game, the final two house-mates are given an envelope, inside is the instructions of their last task, they simply are.

"Choose."

"_Two? Where did Rocco go?" Rydia asked, confused._

_Kaylen shrugged. "I think he went insane and ran over the wall. He's now in a rock band or something"_

Does this shock them? Do they choose themselves as the winner or the other? Do they give their own victory up, or are they selfish?

"_Oh my God, no! I can't choose myself, you have it!" Rydia said and looked at Kaylen with a defiant stare. _

"_No way. You deserve to win" Kaylen said and glared at Rydia. _

_Rydia tapped her foot impatiently before she grinned. "I know, we'll both win! No-one says we can't do that!"_

"_Rydia, it said ch-"_

"_We both win and get the money!"_

"_Works for me" Kaylen said, finally and grinning. _

**20.** Now it's (quite abruptly) over, tag someone!

I tag **Kattily**, **Raining Skittles**, **HighOffOfSouthPark**, **XMistressChaosx** and **Cupcake-Queen-Liz**! :D Do this, you guys~! I know you want to ;P


End file.
